In many cases, it is desirable to restrict the operation of a computer to known modes. For example, a parent may wish to restrict gaming time while allowing word processing. In another example, a company may wish to limit the use of an expensive peripheral, such as a 3-D printer, to only authorized users. In another example, a pay-per-use computer may have an unlimited use mode when the terms of an associated contract are satisfied and a restricted use mode that only allows input of additional usage time or points when terms of the associated contract are not met.
In the latter case, a low, subsidized, initial price of a computer may require a contractual obligation to recoup an underwriters investment. Because contractual terms may have already been intentionally disregarded, a user may be inclined to attempt to defeat or evade the restricted use mode. Doing so may allow the user to enjoy the benefits of the computer without meeting contractual terms, such as payment of monthly subscription fees, to the detriment of the underwriter.